Ice Storm's SHA Lab and Base
This is Boo335's (Ice Storm) Lab and Base made by Boo335. Boo335's Base and Lab Ice Storm built this for the P.S.A resistance a long time ago but it ended. So he decided to make it into his very own S.H.A Lab and Base! It is made out of alloy bricks which is a rare metal, and one of the strongest metals in CP. He made his own machine of it but his puffles thought it was a toy and broke it. He was happy that his puffles broke it because he has enough to make the base and no one could get their hands on it. It took him forever but finally did it! Where it is It is in Club Penguin, in the middle of a forest. The forest has lots of snow puffles so if you find about 20 puffles your in the right way. When you get to the base it will ask you for your hand print. Put your hand on the screen and it will scan you. If your a super here it will let you in. If you not lasers will point at you and tell you to go back home. If not it will launch you to your home and you'll forget all about it, unless you find it again. There is 2 other ways to get in be his friend (Boo335) or teleport there, with a phone. The Security This is for your eyes only, I repeat your eyes ONLY! *There are security cameras, so if your not a agent or a villain, we know what you look like. *There are high explosive rocket turrets with good aim, so if you're a villain, have fun. But about 1 or 3 times you get hit you will get stunned though. Tour of the Igloo When you walk in all of the security cameras will look at you too make sure your a Super Hero (Always come with Super Hero suit on) if you look on your right you'll see Boo335's computer. Please don't touch it. If you enter the pass code 10 times wrong it will erase all memory,But Don't worry he has backup data boards which has all of the information. Near it is Icy's puffle toys don't mess with them. Near that is his meeting section. It has a TV for showing plans,Movies,and shows. Near that is a Jail Cell It is made out of nets. Its not for really powerful villains just the classic for the robbers. Near that is his desk. He can use it to work or make people sit on it and give (Whoever it is) a test with his lie detector machine. He also has a bulletin board for upcoming plans. Near that is a fire hydrant for fire break outs, and Coffee. Whenever he's working late at night he doesn't wanna fall asleep. Near that is a switch to turn off the monitor TV's. Above it is a TV shirt hanger with old P.S.A suits. He can use them as a disguise if he needs to go Undercover. Near that is his TV monitors. There are 6 of them They each Broadcast of a room in CP such as the EPF, Town, Forest, Mine, and Ice Berg. The cameras t are very hidden. If the cameras are broken then something bad has gone wrong. Under it are Science tables. It has test tubes and other Science stuff. It has 2 comfy red chairs, so people won't be unconformable. Above the TV monitors are cameras, and a alarm if there's a emergency. Also a clock. The clock has a alarm so if Ice Storm forgets a meeting he won't cause of his clock. Near the Science Tables is a map of Cp, a Safe, and a Book shelf. The safe has his files and money. The map is to find targets. On the back is a tracker. Write down the name of this villain and boom you can track him! The bookshelf has many interesting books about super hero's. The book in the middle is all about super heros, what they do, and other stuff. That book is very special. It was made by the first super hero on CP! and next to That is the door it has extra locks and extra metal incase someone breaks in. Plus the ground is very soft btw. Above the door is light. Just to lighten things up. You see what I did there? Icy also hangs out there. Rules *Don't touch anything unless said so. *Don't touch Icy (My puffle) (If you do touch him, he might think your a enemy or freeze you). *Don't mess around. *Come what you came there for. *DO NOT tell other penguins about it. You don't know if they are villains. *Don't use all the coffee please! Its expensive! *If you spill something please clean it up. Its not my responsibility. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Archived Category:Locations